Power generation systems are generally known to include a turbine, and a source of energy to rotate the turbine and generate electricity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,079 to Nelson discloses such a turbine power generator. The energy that is used to rotate a turbine, however, may be quite costly.
Solar panels have been used to heat fluids to predetermined temperatures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,017 to Novi discloses a solar heating panel to heat water for household purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,062 to Laird discloses a solar heat absorber including a closed box and fluid passageways carried thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,919 to Hepp discloses a system for collecting and storing solar energy.
None of these solar systems, however, are likely to warm a fluid to a temperature necessary to turn a turbine in a power generation system.